


at least it's not raining

by earlofcardigans



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, spider-man kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison make out, Spider-Man-style.</p>
<p>Written for fandom_stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least it's not raining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



“What are you doing?”

Alec is so over today. Just over it forever.

“Weeelllll.”

He’s trying to hack this thing with the technological equivalent of a paperclip and one Christmas light, and it’s not going as fast as the entire world needs him to be moving and here’s Parker just hanging upside down going ‘well.’

“Well, what? I’m busy, precious. Can’t you see that I need some time alone with this temperamental piece of junk.”

He thinks about kicking it.

Parker grabs his arm and swings herself closer.

“I was thinking, since I’m upside down and all, we should do that Spider-Man kiss thing.”

Alec forces his paperclip into the technological equivalent of a file cabinet lock and spins around so fast.

“Spider-Man kiss, you say? But that makes me-"

“Really pretty in the moonlight.”

Parker kisses him, upside down and stupid, but Parker kisses like every other time, like she won’t ever stop.

He can’t help but kiss her back the same. And compare it to the fact that her lips upside down are as amazing as they are right side up.

He’s not telling her that though. She’ll get a complex.

She pulls in closer to him, opens his mouth wider with hers, hums in appreciation when he tries to slant in deeper.

Then the file cabinet picked lock dings, and Parker swings away from him with a laugh.


End file.
